Testing Cosmo
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Wada no longer feels loved...So, she tests Cosmo. CosmoXWanda


Fairly Odd Parent Mini's

Presents

"Testing Cosmo"

~Wanda's P.O.V~

I woke up to Poof's crying. I looked over and saw Cosmo, in his bed, mumbling in his sleep. "I…love…you…tooth fairy…" Cosmo hugged his nickel tight. My heart broke, seeming, yes, it was a dream, but still…_had he seriously felt this way? Did he not love me anymore? _I sighed, thinking it was silly, but yet so full of fear.

I got dressed, went to Poof's room, and fed him his bottle. Then a great idea popped in my head: I will test him. I poofed out of the fish bowl with Poof and woke up Timmy. _Test 1: Don't wake up Cosmo. _"Where's Cosmo?" Timmy asked, sleepily getting ready for school. "I let him sleep today…" I smiled. "Okay…" Timmy went out, as I called "Have a good day, sport!" and I poofed Poof and I back into the fishbowl. I put Poof in his play pin, as I had some cleaning to do.

An hour later, I heard a crash coming from our bedroom. _Cosmo's up. _But I just continued to iron. _Test 2: Don't help Cosmo._ "Wanda, I need help!" He yelled. "Do like I showed you!" I yelled back. Another hour later, and a few more crashes, He finally came down, looking sloppy, and half asleep. _Test 3: Don't greet him._ "What's for breakfast?" I asked. I didn't trust him around the stove. "The cereal's in the cabinet" I didn't keep my eyes off my work. _Test 4: Don't make him breakfast._ He went to the kitchen, and yet again, a few more crashes occurred. I sighed. _That's more work for me to do, but when it comes to love, it's worth it. _But wait, _Test 5: Don't clean up after Cosmo._ Works for me.

3:00. We heard yelling coming from outside, and the door slamming shut. I poofed Poof and I out. Cosmo? It took him awhile. I floated at least a foot away from him, which I normally float right next to him. _Test 6: keep my distance._ I saw Timmy, out of breath, coming in with tattered clothes. "I WISH VICKY WAS ASLEEP!" Timmy yelled, trying to keep Vicky out. I didn't raise my wand. Cosmo did. Another crash. Timmy didn't seem to notice. He staggered over to his bed ad laid down. _Test 7: Don't help out Cosmo with the wishing. _Timmy fell asleep right then and there.

He woke up, a few hours later. I wish we were I in giant maze! Was the first thing that sat out of his mouth. Again. I didn't help, but Cosmo did. We were caught in the middle of a labyrinth. But instead of hedges or walls, there was fire. "I said maze!" Timmy exclaimed. "Maze? I though you said blaze?" Cosmo went cross-eyed. Timmy laughed. "Oh well! We'll just have to play to the extreme!" He went to the left, and Cosmo followed him. Poof and I went to the right. The fire didn't seem to be going anywhere, so I decided as safe.

After hours and hours of trying to find our way out, we met up with each other at the finish line. After a few tries, Cosmo made it back into his bedroom. Timmy wearily went to bed, and I poofed Poof and I back into the fishbowl. Cosmo? It took him awhile. I put Poof to bed, hearing crashing from upstairs. I got into my pajamas, and went to bed. _Test 8: Don't kiss Cosmo. _I found him snoring away in his bed. I sighed, even more broken hearted, knowing that Cosmo didn't love me anymore, because he didn't notice me. I cried myself to sleep silently.

About 12, midnight, I heard crying. I thought it was Poof so I sat up, but here I found it was someone else: Cosmo. He was weeping, tossing and turning, tears streaking his face. "No…No…Don't leave me!" At first, I thought it was another Tooth Fairy, or Mandie dream. "Wanda….I'm sorry!" I looked at him strangely. "Wanda…I need you…I don't want to let you go…I love you!" A tear fell. _He really does love me. _I felt guilty. I flew over to his bed. "Cosmo! Cosmo! Wake up!" I shook him.

He woke up startled, and looked at me, frightened. Cosmo hugged me tightly. "WANDA DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!" He sobbed hysterically in my night gown. I put my arms around him and held him. I lifted his chin up. "I won't leave you" I whispered. "I love you too much to do that" I softly kissed his lips. Cosmo smiled, falling asleep in my arms. I laid down, and fell asleep. He passed, he truly did love me.


End file.
